This invention relates to devices which prepare distilled water and utilize such distilled water either as such or directly in the preparation of beverages such as coffee, tea or soup.
The increase in water pollution during the past few decades has resulted in tap water in many areas of the country which is not suitable for consumption because of taste, suspensions, bacterial content or mineral content. In many parts of the country bottled distilled water is purchased as such to alleviate these problems.
One object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive device for providing small quantities of distilled water as desired in the home.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self-contained device wherein the distilled water is immediately used to make beverages such as coffee, tea or soup, which are stored in the device.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.